


Kim Doyoung is a loser

by Kraihunbaekyeolchen



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-06-09 22:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19485460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kraihunbaekyeolchen/pseuds/Kraihunbaekyeolchen
Summary: Doyoung is the biggest nerd in their school while Taeyong is the most popular one. One day Doyoung received a text from Jaehyun, who thought he was Taeyong. Then Doyoung pretends to be Taeyong and fell in love with Jaehyun thru text. Doyoung helped Taeyong to bring Taeil, his ex boyfriend back in exchange for helping him pretend.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> [Inspired and based by the Netflix movie, "Sierra Burges is a loser"]

I apologize for my crappy way of writing and my bad english in advance. Wuv u guys. Sip your tea and enjoy~

. ‧ • ˙ * ° * ˙ • ‧ . . ‧ • ˙ * ° * ˙ • ‧ . . ‧ • ˙ * ° * ˙ • ‧ . . ‧ • ˙   
_Location: Doyoung's room_  
. ‧ • ˙ * ° * ˙ • ‧ . . ‧ • ˙ * ° * ˙ • ‧ . . ‧ • ˙ * ° * ˙ • ‧ . . ‧ • ˙   
_Date: September 18_ 20XX  
. ‧ • ˙ * ° * ˙ • ‧ . . ‧ • ˙ * ° * ˙ • ‧ . . ‧ • ˙ * ° * ˙ • ‧ . . ‧ • ˙   
_POV: Doyoung_  
. ‧ • ˙ * ° * ˙ • ‧ . . ‧ • ˙ * ° * ˙ • ‧ . . ‧ • ˙ * ° * ˙ • ‧ . . ‧ • ˙   
_Chapter_ : 1  
. ‧ • ˙ * ° * ˙ • ‧ . . ‧ • ˙ * ° * ˙ • ‧ . . ‧ • ˙ * ° * ˙ • ‧ . . ‧ • ˙ 

**"To love. To be loved. To never forget your own insignificance. To never get used to the unspeakable violence and the vulgar disparity of life around you. To seek joy in the saddest places. To pursue beauty to its lair. To never simplify what is complicated or complicate what is simple. To respect strength, never power. Above all, to watch. To try and understand. To never look away. And never, never to forget."**

  
**"uhm.....oh no ten I forgot omg"**

He scoffed and closed the book **"Duh!! .I think its pretty obvious??? Arundhati Roy?? The cost of living????"**

He stood up and hit the book in my head lightly **"Hmp. You act like you know it too. How can I forgot that...Ten....help...I think I'm dumb."**

He rolled his eyes and starts playing with his phone **"Maybe because you're too busy thinking shit???"** I pouted and stood up to pick the poor book. That sassy guy who just hit me with a book is Ten not his real name but....well...you wouldn't want to know his real name. We've been friends since....I don't know...renaissance period? he's a part of the Dance club and is quite popular. Don't know why, Probably because he's a part of the dance club. And uhh....what else....He's from Thailand by the way!

 **"Doyoung you shit. At least be grateful I'm sharing my love life to you and listen"** As you can see, he's kinda harsh but I think that's normal for him..? Anddddd yep I'm Doyoung. Who else?

I smiled and closed the book I was reading **"Oh I'm sorry. I coudn't hear your story about Johnny winking at you again for a hundred and seventy ninth time"**

He rolled his eyes. **"Duh, correction, its '69th' "** he giggled.

before i could reply, my mom knocked on the door **"Babies, the breakfast is ready!!! I'm going to work now with that giant"**

Ten looked at me with a judging look **"Is it just me or Baekhyun's voice is so loud today?"** I sighed.

 **"Me** too Ten. Me too"

. ‧ • ˙ * ° * ˙ • ‧ . . ‧ • ˙ * ° * ˙ • ‧ . . ‧ • ˙ * ° * ˙ • ‧ . . ‧ • ˙   
_Location:_ _New Culture Technology University_  
. ‧ • ˙ * ° * ˙ • ‧ . . ‧ • ˙ * ° * ˙ • ‧ . . ‧ • ˙ * ° * ˙ • ‧ . . ‧ • ˙   
_Date: September 18_ 20XX  
. ‧ • ˙ * ° * ˙ • ‧ . . ‧ • ˙ * ° * ˙ • ‧ . . ‧ • ˙ * ° * ˙ • ‧ . . ‧ • ˙   
_POV: Doyoung_  
. ‧ • ˙ * ° * ˙ • ‧ . . ‧ • ˙ * ° * ˙ • ‧ . . ‧ • ˙ * ° * ˙ • ‧ . . ‧ • ˙   
_Chapter_ : 1  
. ‧ • ˙ * ° * ˙ • ‧ . . ‧ • ˙ * ° * ˙ • ‧ . . ‧ • ˙ * ° * ˙ • ‧ . . ‧ • ˙ 

  
**"c'mon you never watched me dance!! plus I have to prove you that the 'Johnny-winked-at-me-again' scenario is true!!"**

We are currently walking to the announcement board. **"I don't know Ten...Mrs. Kang gave us an assignment due tomorrow"** He wants me to go and watch his daily dance practice with the dance club. I never watched because he always send me videos of him creating a new choreo for my opinion. I got tired.

He pulled my arm and glared at me **"Are you seriously picking that assignment which you can do in an hour instead of your lovely and talented best friend????? huh???? Kim Dongyoung??"** you see, Ten has an attitude and sometimes, I just couldn't say no or else he would avoid me for a month. I don't want that.

I sighed and removed my arm from his grip **"Okay. Okay. Let me just put this up"** I showed him the bond papers that I printed last night. I was gonna put it up in the Announcement Board.

He snatched the copy and scanned it **"what? tutor? why do you wanna tutor someone? aren't you rich?"**

 **"MY parents. Not me. And it will be a benefit for my college form"** I started to put it in the board nicely.

I was about to finish putting the paper but Ten started panicking and talking fast **"Shit shit shit there's Johnny oh my gosh oh my gosh what should I do???? should I hide?? Should I say hi??? D-do I look good??? fucc I didn't put on a mask last night!!!"** He's fanning himself with his hand while looking at the guys from the end of the hallway walking to our way

I get a hold of his hand and faced him **"Stop panicking and act normal. From all the stories that you told me, I could tell that 'That Johnny' likes you as you do."** he inhaled and nodded. And before we knew it, The three guys are already a meter from us.

The guy who I believe is Johnny waved at Ten **"Yo, Ten!"** They stopped walking and I just noticed that the guy in the middle with the red hair, Is wearing exactly the same outfit as me.

Ten waved back and smiled sweetly **"Hey! you coming later?"** The guy on the left asked. The guy in the middle is glaring at me from head to toe....

 **"Yeah! and I'm actually bringing my friend! Doyoung."** Ten pulled my arm for the second time this day and introduced me.

 **"Hello, I'm Kim Dongyoung. Ten's friend"** I said and smiled a little. Maybe because that guy is still glaring at me and is now clenching his fist......I still want to live. **"I'm Johnny that is Yuta and this is Taeyong Nice to m---"**

Before Johnny could finish what he was saying, Taeyong interrupted him **"It is NOT nice to meet you. Losers and someone as nerd as YOU isn't allowed in the practice later. Let's go."**

The three of them left leaving me and Ten, who is currently shocked on what just happened.

 **"Okay. What the fuck. What was that???"** He looked at me and pointed at Taeyong who just walked away.

 **"The what....?"** I asked him, not knowing what he meant.

 **" '** **That'** **just now. Why the hell is Taeyong** **bitching** **up on you??? What did you------wait, don't answer that. I see now."** He looked at me from head to toe and he puts his hands in his head acting like his head hurts.

I sighed. **"Isn't he always mean? As I heard from rumours, they said he is"**

 **"Uhh, Yeah? He is like a hoe too. Like, bitch be too close to my Johnny"** He flips his imaginary hair _where's his hair anyways_ and starts walking away.

I rushed towards him and looked at him with a 'you-jealous-thai' look **"For a friend, you sure act possesive towards** _ **Mr. Seo**_ **"** I emphasized the 'Mr. Seo' knowing he would act up in his 'Ceo Johnny X Secretary Ten' fantasy.

He instantly blushed and slapped my arms **"Dongyoung** **! Wtf. If someone heard you, I will literally kill you and your precious books."** He left me and started walking fast

**"O-oh no, please not my babies Secretary Chittaphon~"**

. ‧ • ˙ * ° * ˙ • ‧ . . ‧ • ˙ * ° * ˙ • ‧ . . ‧ • ˙ * ° * ˙ • ‧ . . ‧ • ˙   
_Location:_ _Neo Cafe Technology_  
. ‧ • ˙ * ° * ˙ • ‧ . . ‧ • ˙ * ° * ˙ • ‧ . . ‧ • ˙ * ° * ˙ • ‧ . . ‧ • ˙   
_Date: September 18_ 20XX  
. ‧ • ˙ * ° * ˙ • ‧ . . ‧ • ˙ * ° * ˙ • ‧ . . ‧ • ˙ * ° * ˙ • ‧ . . ‧ • ˙   
_POV:_ _-_  
. ‧ • ˙ * ° * ˙ • ‧ . . ‧ • ˙ * ° * ˙ • ‧ . . ‧ • ˙ * ° * ˙ • ‧ . . ‧ • ˙   
_Chapter_ : 1  
. ‧ • ˙ * ° * ˙ • ‧ . . ‧ • ˙ * ° * ˙ • ‧ . . ‧ • ˙ * ° * ˙ • ‧ . . ‧ • ˙ 

  
The three boys are now seated in the farthest at Neo Cafe Technology. Johnny, Taeyong and Yuta must've been so popular that the customers inside the cafe are looking at them

 **"Tae, why are you so harsh at the bunny nerd earlier?"** Yuta asked while drinking his tEa

Johnny stopped browsing from his phone and looks at Taeyong **"Yeah man, you look really annoyed and ugl---mad"**

Taeyong snapped at them **"can't I fucking eat first? I'm hella hungry."** He raised his eyebrow at the two **"and, why can't I? His face makes me vomit"**

Yuta looks at Taeyong with 'are-you-sure-its-not-bcoz-you-two-have-the-same-exact-outfit' look **"saw his post, Yuta, you might be interested. He's having literature tutor sessions"** Johnny showed the photo that Doyoung posted in their school's announcement page.

 **"Hmmm, I don't know...I'm not sure I would be able to learn anything with his nerdy face."** Yuta looked for the waiter and was about to call him to order again but a group of guys got his attention. **"** **Damn** **, Tae. That boy is surely checking your non-existent ass"**

Out of curiosity, Johnny and Taeyong looked at the table where Yuta is looking at **"dip shit. Can you shut your japanese ass"**

 **"He is a looker tho"** Johnny noticed the man's dimples and built. The man realized that he got caught staring and quickly turned away, flustered.

Taeyong just showed them a 'do-I-look-interested' look and continued drinking his frappe. **"Oops, lover boy is coming over"** Yuta laughed as he noticed that the Dimpled Guy is walking towards them

 **"Hey, are you Lee Taeyong?"** The man smiled sweetly showing his prominent dimples and looked at Taeyong who is now glaring at Yuta.

Taeyong sighed and looked at the dimpled man **"yes. Yes I am."** He smiled a little and looked back at Yuta again

 **"I'm Yoon oh. You're pretty, cute, stunning, hot---Actually, I have a lot to say. Want me to just text it to you so I won't waste your time?"** Yoon oh said casually and put his hand in his pocket while the other is holding his phone.

 **"yea. Sure. Johnny, hand me** ** _my phone_** **"** Taeyong showed his hands signing to give the phone **"but its--"** before Johnny could say it, Taeyong snatched the phone in Johnny's hands.

Taeyong opened the phone and starts looking for something **"0927987200"** he smirked and stood up **"We gotta go. Bye"** he bites his lips and winked at Yoon oh who is currently in shock and started to walk away.

 **"Bye man"** Yuta said as he followed Taeyong. Johnny didn't say anything and just followed the two. When the trio finally left the cafe, Yoon oh ran to his friends and showed the screen of his phone **"SHIT** **I JUST GOT HIS NUMBER!"** he shouted in a happy and excited manner.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten and Doyoung will know that all this time, Jaehyun thought Doyoung is Taeyong

Tadaaa~ here it is at last!!! If anyone's waiting for it, I'm sorry for the long wait, I was just thinking if anyone is still reading it or if anyone even likes or looking forward to this story lmao. Anyways~ here is a chapter for u <3 it has been a loooong ass ride for me. Sorry for some wrong grammars or typo luv u guys. 

. ‧ • ˙ * ° * ˙ • ‧ . . ‧ • ˙ * ° * ˙ • ‧ . . ‧ • ˙ * ° * ˙ • ‧ . . ‧ • ˙

Location: Doyoung's room

. ‧ • ˙ * ° * ˙ • ‧ . . ‧ • ˙ * ° * ˙ • ‧ . . ‧ • ˙ * ° * ˙ • ‧ . . ‧ • ˙

Date: September 18 20XX

. ‧ • ˙ * ° * ˙ • ‧ . . ‧ • ˙ * ° * ˙ • ‧ . . ‧ • ˙ * ° * ˙ • ‧ . . ‧ • ˙

POV: Doyoung

. ‧ • ˙ * ° * ˙ • ‧ . . ‧ • ˙ * ° * ˙ • ‧ . . ‧ • ˙ * ° * ˙ • ‧ . . ‧ • ˙

Chapter: 2

. ‧ • ˙ * ° * ˙ • ‧ . . ‧ • ˙ * ° * ˙ • ‧ . . ‧ • ˙ * ° * ˙ • ‧ . . ‧ • ˙

  
**"Oh come on, just tell me the first letter"** ten said in a frustrating manner.

**"But, this is the easiest and the most basic question!!"** I am currently in my bed reading a new book while helping Ten answer his essay

**"BUT I DON'T FUCKING KNOW who is the main character in Shakespeare's Hamlet!!!"** He grips on his hair and starts whining while killing the literature on his mind. Lol.

I sat in my bed and straighten my back **"Ten, I'm just asking you who is the main character in 'HAMLET' I thought you read it already??"** I emphasized the word 'Hamlet' to help him knock out of his senses. Which looked like it helped because his eyes got bigger.

**"Oh my gosh...ITS HAMLET!!!"** He gasps and puts his hands on his mouth making his reaction more dramatic. He turns into his notebook again as he answer the essay they were given.

I was about to go back in reading my book when my phone 'dinged' signaling that someone texted me

_________________________________________________  
+63927520163  
___________________SMS/MMS___________________  
18 SEP XX

Hey  
✔ _Se_ _en_ _17:05_

Uh, you are?  
✔ _Sent 17:06_

**+63927520163 sent a photo**

  
✔ _Seen 17:08_

_________________________________________________

  
**"Oh my lord farquaad."** Is this a prank? Who is this guy?

Ten should've sensed my change of mood **"You okay?"** He looked at me then after, my phone. Trying to see if I reacted because of what I saw on my phone.

I waved my phone infront of him, the back of it facing him **. "Yeppp just another requirements hehe"** I gulped, wishing my lame excuse would buy him.

He scoffed as he puts his attention back to his essay and resumes on working on it **"you sure act like you couldn't finish any requirements in an hour or so."**

. ‧ • ˙ * ° * ˙ • ‧ . . ‧ • ˙ * ° * ˙ • ‧ . . ‧ • ˙ * ° * ˙ • ‧ . . ‧ • ˙

Location: New Culture Technology University

. ‧ • ˙ * ° * ˙ • ‧ . . ‧ • ˙ * ° * ˙ • ‧ . . ‧ • ˙ * ° * ˙ • ‧ . . ‧ • ˙

Date: September 19 20XX

. ‧ • ˙ * ° * ˙ • ‧ . . ‧ • ˙ * ° * ˙ • ‧ . . ‧ • ˙ * ° * ˙ • ‧ . . ‧ • ˙

POV: Doyoung

. ‧ • ˙ * ° * ˙ • ‧ . . ‧ • ˙ * ° * ˙ • ‧ . . ‧ • ˙ * ° * ˙ • ‧ . . ‧ • ˙

Chapter: 2

. ‧ • ˙ * ° * ˙ • ‧ . . ‧ • ˙ * ° * ˙ • ‧ . . ‧ • ˙ * ° * ˙ • ‧ . . ‧ • ˙

  
As I arrived at school, I couldn't remove my attention from my phone. Don't get me wrong, I was just staring at it. Particularly in me and the random number's convo. **"This must be a bait or something"** Now that I think of it, I forgot that I actually just exposed my number to the whole university and even in our school's social media account **"but what if its true though....."** I may or may not talked to him the whole night. I mean, that's normal right?

I looked up as I noticed that someone is standing beside me trying to peek in my phone **"Well, Our mister top notcher must have been bored. I think he already know about our lesson."** I got cut off my thoughts and quickly hid my phone " **I-I'm sorry"** I bowed at my teacher politely as I noticed the stares and laughs of my classmates

Miss Song giggled as she pats my shoulder **"Nahhhh its okay. I'm actually glad that you're actually doing something else other than studying"** she winked at me and starts walking away from me as she continues her lesson about tragic love of Romeo and Juliet. Before I knew it, it was already lunch and I am now on my way to the cafetiria where Ten is waiting for me.

as I was looking for the table where ten is, I heard someone shouted **"DONGYOUNG!!!!! HERE!"** I couldn't turn to look. He is so embarassing oh my lord. I looked down and jogged all the way to Ten who were standing and waving at me earlier

**"Jesus, you could've called me in a more lowkey way. You literally caused a scene"** He snatched the burger in my tray as he rolled his eyes. **"Yep, I could've. But I won't. Duh**." I was about to say something to defend myself but he stuffed my mouth with fries **"whatever bunny. I bet you didn't sleep a wink studying again. Look at those disgusting eyebags"** he pointed at my eyes using the tomato that he removed from the burger as he distorts his face looking disgusted.

**"you're right......but not because I studied..."** I fidgeted, contemplating if I should tell ten about my 'Text buddy' last night. Because, knowing Ten, I bet my family's whole fortune that he would make fun of me and would react hysterically.

He continued picking his food. Putting the vegetables and fruits in my plate. **"What's bothering you bunny?"** His eyebrow rose up as he watched me fidget with my phone.

**"I.....uh...."** I bit my lip as I stare at the picture 'sunset guy' aka Jaehyun sended. (yes, I kinda got curious and ask for his name lowkey but he only told me his nickname tho) Thinking if its really the right choice to show this to Ten. I ended up giving him my phone **"I kinda texted with someone thewholenight and I know that hejustgotthewrongnumber but I feel sad for him"** I tried to explain it to him as fast as I could so that he won't understand a thing. But I guess,.....I'm wrong.

**"YOU WHAT?!!"** as dramatically as he could, he stood up and slammed the table loudly enough to get the attention and cause a scene....again **"Oh, come on Ten please seat down. Don't be such a drama queen."** I pulled him down to seat again and bowed to the people who was interrupted from eating, to say sorry the way Ten acted. **"What do you mean 'don't be such a drama queen' you literally just talked to someone you don't know that could be a stalker, a creep, a psycho, a rapist or even worst, A FREAKING MURDERER not to mention, ALL NIGHT and don't @ me for saying that you have such a soft heart you couldn't resist him"** and there he goes, blabbering about what could possibly happened which I already know is impossible.

**"What if he's just catfishing? or someone is just making fun of you---"** before he say even more ridiculous things, I cut him off **"Relax, Of course I already think of every ridiculous thing that could happen. And I assure you, he is faaar from a murderer. He's just a poor lonely boy that goes to New Culture Technology 127. Proven and tested"**

I showed him all the information that I got from last night and even the pictures of proof. He started to relax but he still have the 'i-don't-trust-him' look. **"Okay, since you nicely ask, I will try and lay low to this issue. But at least change your voicemail or something so he wouldn't find out who you are"** he rolled his eyes and flipped his hair. Seeing he's still annoyed, I stood up and sat next to him **"Waeeee, what's wrong with** ** _'boop~ hello~ Doyoungie is a tinyyyyy bit busy, Doie is sowyy~ talk to you the soonest!~'_** **"** I copied my voicemail nice and clear but added a tinsy bit of more cuteness and clinginess which made Ten looked disgusted as if he saw a glimpse of fruit or vegetable.

**"Ew, Don't get full on gay to me you're not my type!"**

. ‧ • ˙ * ° * ˙ • ‧ . . ‧ • ˙ * ° * ˙ • ‧ . . ‧ • ˙ * ° * ˙ • ‧ . . ‧ • ˙

Location: Doyoung's Room

. ‧ • ˙ * ° * ˙ • ‧ . . ‧ • ˙ * ° * ˙ • ‧ . . ‧ • ˙ * ° * ˙ • ‧ . . ‧ • ˙

Date: September 23 20XX

. ‧ • ˙ * ° * ˙ • ‧ . . ‧ • ˙ * ° * ˙ • ‧ . . ‧ • ˙ * ° * ˙ • ‧ . . ‧ • ˙

POV: Doyoung

. ‧ • ˙ * ° * ˙ • ‧ . . ‧ • ˙ * ° * ˙ • ‧ . . ‧ • ˙ * ° * ˙ • ‧ . . ‧ • ˙

Chapter: 2

. ‧ • ˙ * ° * ˙ • ‧ . . ‧ • ˙ * ° * ˙ • ‧ . . ‧ • ˙ * ° * ˙ • ‧ . . ‧ • ˙

_________________________________________________

Jaehyun >//<  
+63927520163

___________________SMS/MMS___________________

23 SEP XX

  
Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy  
✔ Seen 22:13

Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy  
✔ Sent 22:14

  
Oop— haha srry I just read smth and it says if someone send u a 'hey' d more 'y' d more interested he is to u  
✔ Seen 22:14

Oh......and what is that to do with me?   
✔ Sent 22:15

  
it may or may not imply to me, take a guess :P  
✔ Seen 22:15

Now you're teasing me? Hmp :<  
✔ Sent 22:16

  
aww, such a cutie anyways y u still up?  
✔ Seen 22:16

I was going to sleep earlier but I got caught up reading   
And yah!! I'm not cute! ><  
✔ Sent 22:17

  
oooh bookworm sexy  
u wish u're not haha lol  
✔ Seen 22:17

*sighs* I'm faaaaar faar away from sexy  
✔ Sent 22:18

  
well, i think Fiona is sexy she's from far far away  
✔ Seen 22:18

Such a dork! Aigoo. But Fiona is an ogre *0*  
✔ Sent 22:19

  
so what she's an ogre I'm not d kind of an appearance guy. I like u bcos of many things in list dat has been multiplying everyday  
✔ Seen 22:19

Flirt!! >///<  
But, such impressive explanation *thumbs up*  
✔ Sent 22:20

  
i'm not a flirt ):  
✔ Seen 22:20

You wish you're not :PPP  
✔ Sent 22:21

  
plagiarism! But if u keep on insisting, then I will humbly accept  
but, I'm a flirt only for u tho. ;)   
✔ Seen 22:21

_________________________________________________

I bit my lip as I stop myself from giggling. Its not that anyone will hear me but...well...I'm already blushing I must've look like a cherry now. I know, I shouldn't be too attached to him because he is mistaking me from someone who must be soooo attractive and sexy. But, can you blame me? I'm craving for some attention. I just want to feel like someone like me because I'm me, because of my personality. He might be imagining someone else's face while talking to me but he is attracted to my texts....they're my words....

**"Doyoung? Honey? Are you already sleeping?"** I quickly turned off the lights and hid under the blankets to pretend sleeping. I don't want them to know that their son is still awake because he's making a fool of himself by flirting with someone who he doesn't know. **"baek, I think he's already sleeping"** dad says as they open my door and noticed that the lights are turned off. **"but I definitely heard some giggles and laughs and—and—"** I heard them closing the door silently. I clutched my phone in my chest tighter. Scared that they might hear my phone if it dings. **"stop worrying so much baby smurf, if our Doyoungie has someone he would definitely introduce him to us okay? Now come on lets sleep."**

_I hope I can introduce myself to him first_

. ‧ • ˙ * ° * ˙ • ‧ . . ‧ • ˙ * ° * ˙ • ‧ . . ‧ • ˙ * ° * ˙ • ‧ . . ‧ • ˙

Location: New Culture Technology 127

. ‧ • ˙ * ° * ˙ • ‧ . . ‧ • ˙ * ° * ˙ • ‧ . . ‧ • ˙ * ° * ˙ • ‧ . . ‧ • ˙

Date: September 24 20XX

. ‧ • ˙ * ° * ˙ • ‧ . . ‧ • ˙ * ° * ˙ • ‧ . . ‧ • ˙ * ° * ˙ • ‧ . . ‧ • ˙

POV: 3rd person

. ‧ • ˙ * ° * ˙ • ‧ . . ‧ • ˙ * ° * ˙ • ‧ . . ‧ • ˙ * ° * ˙ • ‧ . . ‧ • ˙

Chapter: 2

. ‧ • ˙ * ° * ˙ • ‧ . . ‧ • ˙ * ° * ˙ • ‧ . . ‧ • ˙ * ° * ˙ • ‧ . . ‧ • ˙

  
It has been such a hell week for Yoon Oh. First, as a Student Government President of their school, he has a lot of responsibilities and tasks. Second, he was F.A.I.L.I.N.G some of his courses that only adds up to his stress. Third, he is on the verge on getting kick out of swimming club because of his grades. The only thing that has been making him happy and wanting him to wake up every day is 'Taeyong'. Yes, the one who he's been texting to. AKA not really Taeyong but Doyoung.

**"Hell yeah man, Like you know that feeling when you like see that someone and like, It just like—the surroundings are like---"** Mark, Lucas and Jaehyun are currently in the meeting room. They've been there since the Student Government meeting started and finished. **"You just gotta dream man. Haechan don't like you"** Lucas said cutting Mark's fantasy of telling his story about his crush. **"Yea right. At least me and Haechan are close! Not like you who's acting like a—like a virgin towards Jungwoo hyung"** Mark backfires as he throw a crumpled paper to Lucas. **"I'm just being a gentleman mork. At least I'm not hopelessly in love with my phone"** they both looked at Jaehyun who is currently smiling like a fool while texting for a while now.

**"Trust me, If you're in my shoes, you two would definitely do exactly what I'm doing right now. Maybe even worse. No one can resist Taeyong---wait do you guys even know Taeyong? Lee Taeyong?"** Jaehyun waves his phone towards Mark and Lucas and casually rested his feet in the table while laying his head in his left arm that is in the swivel chair he is currently sitting. **"Lucas, do we know Lee Taeyong? Like that hot piece of ass he's been talking about these past few days?"** Mark scratches his head and looks at Lucas questionably, mocking Jaehyun. **"Don't know man, The one we saw at Neo Café Technology? Maybe he's the one that gave his number to Jae coz' of us"** Lucas sarcastically said while picking his nose carefully. Jaehyun grimaced and kicked the table towards Mark and Lucas making the both of them stuck in the wall.

**"You know, My man Jaehyun, I think its time for you to tell him that you're Yoon Oh from the Neo Café. If he founds out first, he might think you're making him look dumb"** Lucas snickered **"Right, Right. Like, send him a picture again dude. Naked. I mean—no—like, Topless. Yeah. Topless pic."** Mark said as he tried to flex his muscles in his tight polo shirt. Jaehyun thought of what they told him for a moment and decided that Lucas might be right while Mark's suggestion...well, he will consider that. **"Should I? Really?"** Jaehyun stared at his phone blankly worried about the possible things that may happen. Mark and Lucas looked at him happily while doing a thumbs up on their both hands.

. ‧ • ˙ * ° * ˙ • ‧ . . ‧ • ˙ * ° * ˙ • ‧ . . ‧ • ˙ * ° * ˙ • ‧ . . ‧ • ˙

Location: Ten's Room

. ‧ • ˙ * ° * ˙ • ‧ . . ‧ • ˙ * ° * ˙ • ‧ . . ‧ • ˙ * ° * ˙ • ‧ . . ‧ • ˙

Date: September 24 20XX

. ‧ • ˙ * ° * ˙ • ‧ . . ‧ • ˙ * ° * ˙ • ‧ . . ‧ • ˙ * ° * ˙ • ‧ . . ‧ • ˙

POV: Doyoung's POV

. ‧ • ˙ * ° * ˙ • ‧ . . ‧ • ˙ * ° * ˙ • ‧ . . ‧ • ˙ * ° * ˙ • ‧ . . ‧ • ˙

Chapter: 2

. ‧ • ˙ * ° * ˙ • ‧ . . ‧ • ˙ * ° * ˙ • ‧ . . ‧ • ˙ * ° * ˙ • ‧ . . ‧ • ˙

  
I'm at Ten's because I need to help him do his special project to his failing subject. Turns out, It was easy so we finished it in a blink. Now we are both laying in his carpeted floor because his bed has too much books and materials we have used earlier for his project that we got lazy to tidied out and watching some Variety Show of our favorite boyband, NShiT.

**"Why does everybody like TY Track? Come on, Doyeong is better! He's like me, I like him more! Much of in a cuter side"** me and Secretary Chit—Ten are currently watching a rerun of NShiT Life but I got bored in the middle of it as I already watched it tons of times so I just busied myself spazzing NShiT. And no, I'm not particularly waiting for someone's text or a reply or something. Definitely not. No in every Shakespeare way. **"That's just what most people want. Someone hot. They prefer it more than cute."** Ten said as he stuffed his face with more popcorn. I thought he's on diet? I looked at him judgingly and rolled my eyes **"Okay nerdyoung its just like this, you see a rabbit and a cat in the pet store. The cat is the one who got sold because its sexy and feisty and also at the same time cute. Like duh, everybody wants a little spice in things so it would be interesting and fun"** I pretend to vomit and throw him a piece of popcorn **"You just literally smacked to my face that I'm boring!! my good lord forgive him. Okay, then, If you get to date one of NShiT members, then who would it be?"** I showed him my phone that currently shows a group photo of NShiT which consists of 21 very, very, utterly, undeniable gay members. He looked at it for a moment, moving his pupils fast as if he's finding for a particular member. **"Ah!~ here he is~ My Younghooo~"** he started to coo Youngho from the picture and made some kissy kiss sounds. I was about to snatch my phone back but it dings making the both of us stop. Him because the notification blocked Youngho's face, And me, because I know its Jaehyun.

**"Oh, wow wow wow wow this is---I need to see this"** before I could capture him he stormed out of my reach and ran out of his room. Without knowing what he just saw, I quickly chased him down, embarrassed that he might read some of our 'lame' exchange of flirting. **"TEN GOODNESS GRACIOUS GIVE IT BACK!"** using his unknown skills, he was reading it while running away from me. **" 'heyyyyy'? why is there heck of a tons of 'y'?? 'hey I need to tell u smth important' Ooooh Dongyoung you're so dead. I think he already knows" "FOR THE SAKE OF ZEUS AND HERA GIVE IT BACK!!"** As I reached his side, I stopped from chasing him and thought of what he just said.....oh my romeo....Jaehyun found out? **"Come on bunny, I won't do anything. I'm just curious 'kay?"** I sat next to him in their living room's couch as we read Jaehyun's text. **" 'u might have forgot abt me but I dont. I will nevr forget a face like urs ' oh god he is flirty."** Before I knew it, he already composed a reply and sended it. **"TEN!! WHAT THE HADES! And don't read 'abt' literally letters, its about!"**

_________________________________________________

Jaehyun >//<  
+63927520163

___________________SMS/MMS___________________

24 SEP XX

  
heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy,hey, I need to tell u smth important  
✔ Seen 18:57

u might have forgot abt me but I dont. I will nevr forget a face like urs  
✔ Seen 18:57

Oh, like yours?  
✔ Sent 18:58

  
oh thought ure alr sleeping lol.  
yea, maybe like mine's  
✔ Seen 18:59

Looool, what is this you're talking about? Don't get it sorry.  
✔ Sent 18:59

  
ill just cut the chase ok?   
✔ Seen 19:00

sure, anything you'd be comfortable of  
✔ Sent 19:00

  
im young ho that guy from neo café technology jaehyun is just my nickname  
✔ Seen 19:01

_________________________________________________

  
Ten looked at me and asked, **"Doyoung, have you been meeting someone secretly in neo café???!!"** my eyes went wide and big as I gasped, I was clearly taken a back. Because I've been doing nothing and going nowhere. **"I promise to the shooting stars, I don't!! you know me Ten, I prefer here at home and I'm not that good in strangers. I told you, he mistaken me for someone"** after I fully convinced him through my big eyes, he continued texting Jaehyun.

_________________________________________________

Jaehyun >//<  
+63927520163

___________________SMS/MMS___________________

24 SEP XX

Excuse me, who?  
✔ Sent 19:06

  
c'mon taeyong, I know u remember me.  
✔ Seen 19:07

Taeyong?  
✔ Sent 19:10

  
dont play games, Lee Taeyong. ))):  
✔ Seen 19:10

_________________________________________________

  
Me and Ten's eyes went almost as wide as the Andromeda as we continuously repeat Jaehyun's last Text. **"Oh shit....oh shit....Doyoung you need to break up with him right this instant"** he face palmed and brushed his hair using his fingers and exhaled rather loudly. **"No, Ten I can't we're not even together......it might be a different Lee Taeyong....right?"** he snapped at me and looked at me right through my eyes while he's massaging his temples **"Are you serious right now? Really? Don't fuck this up even more I know you're smarter than that. No sane man would not think its Lee Taeyong from our school---you know what, give me that phone again, I'll do it"** before he could get my phone back again I shove it in his opposite way so he won't reach it. I stopped his hands from reaching it and said, **"No. Please Ten no. I would do it myself okay? Just please."**

He sighed and gave up fighting for the phone as he sit properly tidying his shirt **"Doyoung, you know you need to end this soon. He would end up demanding some calls of pictures or meet ups. You can't forever live on like Taeyong and act dumb. Plus, NCT 127, his school, is the other branch of New Culture Technology University. Our school Doyoung. The odds of you two meeting is very very big."**

I bit my lip as I stared on my phone. Jaehyun's text was left on read. I didn't make a mere move to reply. Instead I thought of what Ten just told me. I know okay? I know it. I know that if I told Jaehyun that I'm not Taeyong and he just mistaken me, then this will end easily. Then everything will be back to normal. Jaehyun would stop talking to me of course, for obvious reasons. He might also hate and resent me if he found out what I look like of who I am. That would happen if I will just tell him the truth.....I could....but I won't 

**"Bunny, just be positive, I'm always here by your side. What if, he would like you more than Taeyong? he likes your words anyways not Taeyong's."**

_That's the problem Ten, Its just a 'What if'_


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong's ex is Doyoung's literature teacher's son.

~~~~

Heyyyyyy I'm back HAHA. I just want you guys to know thay Doyoung has big glasses and braces. (See the pic above) I know its retainers only in the pic. But imagine its braces HAHA. THANK YOU TO MY SOLE READERS OUT THERE GAH YOU DONT KNOW YOU GAYS MAKE ME HAPPY HUHU

. ‧ • ˙ * ° * ˙ • ‧ . . ‧ • ˙ * ° * ˙ • ‧ . . ‧ • ˙ * ° * ˙ • ‧ . . ‧ • ˙

Location: NCT U, TY Track Building

. ‧ • ˙ * ° * ˙ • ‧ . . ‧ • ˙ * ° * ˙ • ‧ . . ‧ • ˙ * ° * ˙ • ‧ . . ‧ • ˙

Date: October 3 20XX

. ‧ • ˙ * ° * ˙ • ‧ . . ‧ • ˙ * ° * ˙ • ‧ . . ‧ • ˙ * ° * ˙ • ‧ . . ‧ • ˙

POV: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul

. ‧ • ˙ * ° * ˙ • ‧ . . ‧ • ˙ * ° * ˙ • ‧ . . ‧ • ˙ * ° * ˙ • ‧ . . ‧ • ˙

Chapter: 3

. ‧ • ˙ * ° * ˙ • ‧ . . ‧ • ˙ * ° * ˙ • ‧ . . ‧ • ˙ * ° * ˙ • ‧ . . ‧ • ˙

  
Me and Dongyoung are currently in the lib and NOEP not because we're studying (bitch u thought) but bcos its comfy and cold here to have a lil chat **.** **"Come to think of it, university fest is near, and making our branch bigger and older, it will be happening here for sure."**

I scoffed and tear my look in my precious phone and looked at him with 'are-u-fucking-kidding-me' look or what he called 'are-you-firetrucking-kidding-me' look **"Bijj univ fest happens every year. And every year it takes place here. Duh, didn't know talking to that dimpled boy will make u a little less smarter"** i'm pretty sure he knows that. My god, this whiny witty bunny is ruining my 'Johnny Time' like, suh asked me if I'm fine!! I fell yesterday while dancing but like he freaking caught me so I technically didn't fail!! But look at him all worried and shit awww. We are so domestic gosh.

Doyoung pouted (ew) and showed me the picture of me, him, taeil and jungwoo. Our friends from the other branch. **"I just hope we can be with Taeil and Jungwoo again"** New Culture Technology Festival, also known as NCT Fest, is...well...a festival obviously. Where all the branches of NCT became one. Like, New Culture Technology 127, New Culture Technology Dream High School, and the other school that wasn't named as NCT but WayV because the owner is different. (I know, its weird and complicated) So basically, the fest is 1 month long and all kinds of shits happen like sports fest then battle of the bands, all kind of contests they can think of, booths, and even a mothafucking ferris wheel and rides and shit. FYI, the school owner is rich af. Obviously.

 **"Its 2 weeks away** **bitchass** **, you can still tell** **jaebum** **the truth"** he's just worried because Jaebum will 100% go to the festival.

 **"Ten, how many times will I tell you that its** **'Jaehyun'** **or 'Yoon** **Oh'** **Jaebum is your ex!"** Oh right, that makes me think, where the fuck is that hot ass right now.

**"Whatever his name is, you're the only one that cares about it"**

. ‧ • ˙ * ° * ˙ • ‧ . . ‧ • ˙ * ° * ˙ • ‧ . . ‧ • ˙ * ° * ˙ • ‧ . . ‧ • ˙

Location: NCT U, TY Track Building

. ‧ • ˙ * ° * ˙ • ‧ . . ‧ • ˙ * ° * ˙ • ‧ . . ‧ • ˙ * ° * ˙ • ‧ . . ‧ • ˙

Date: October 3 20XX

. ‧ • ˙ * ° * ˙ • ‧ . . ‧ • ˙ * ° * ˙ • ‧ . . ‧ • ˙ * ° * ˙ • ‧ . . ‧ • ˙

POV: Doyoung

. ‧ • ˙ * ° * ˙ • ‧ . . ‧ • ˙ * ° * ˙ • ‧ . . ‧ • ˙ * ° * ˙ • ‧ . . ‧ • ˙

Chapter: 3

. ‧ • ˙ * ° * ˙ • ‧ . . ‧ • ˙ * ° * ˙ • ‧ . . ‧ • ˙ * ° * ˙ • ‧ . . ‧ • ˙

  
After maybe 30 minutes of doing nothing and just scrolling through our phones, we heard voices that made Ten and maybe, also me, stop suddenly.

 _ **"His parents are strict. And he broke up with me just because of that!"**_ An awfully familiar voice said.

 **"Ten, do you know who are they?"** We cannot see them because we're in the further most corner and a shelf is ruining our view. I totally don't get libraries, I mean, there's a more convenient way of stocking books. They don't have to have a ginormous shelves. Specially this building is wide, not tall. **"isn't yuta, taeyong and most importantly, Johnny?"** I frowned and lean in the shelf to peek in between the books just to see a little bit more of the figures and maybe to hear a little bit too. Don't get me wrong, I'm not nosy. Just looking if it really is Taeyong and his friends. Why am i curious you ask? Totally not because I was thinking of impersonating him or something like that.

**_"Maybe because you suck at all the subject man. His parents are professors."_ **

I looked at Ten and asked him, **"he has a boyfriend???"** Which he answered with a shush and a shrug.

 _ **"Right, right, maybe he's just scared because you failed literature class which is his mom's"**_ Ms. Song's class? Wait....

Me and Ten looked at each other as Johnny mentioned literature class **"Moon Taeil?!!!"** Both eyes and mouth are wide and full of shock.

 _ **"Did you hear that?"**_ Me and Ten put our hands in our mouths and sat on the floor so they couldn't see us.

 **"Ye** ** _a, I think someone said 'ha Moan taein?"_** Said Johnny in a really sexual way as he imitate our gasps and misheard the way we said Taeil's name

Ten almost laugh out loud if I didn't strangle him to death of hades _ **"I thought there's no one having sex here Yuta?! Let's go!"**_ The trio finally walked out the library and we exhaled loudly

 **"Wtf Dons?! Were you trying to kill me?! My god"** he beamed at me and was about to kick me when I pouted and looked at him with my big, bunny, sparkly eyes.

He rolled his eyes and plopped in the bean bag where we were earlier **"but oh my god, I didn't expect that!! O to the m to the freaking god!! I'm definitely going to call Moon right now"** he fiddled on his phone. While i'm still sinking the informations in.

So it means that Taeyong, THE 'Taeyong' is actually not single oh my zeus. And, his boyfriend, is Miss Song's ONLY son, Moon Taeil. Which is our bestie from NCT 127.....oh my anubis....and as we heard, they broke up because Taeil's parents are strict and Taeyong fails on almost all of his classes AND he is the kind of the 'bad boy' type which, most definitely, Taeillie's parents would not like. They already had a hard time accepting Ten as his friend.

 **"Taeyong really is bad at his classes?"** I looked at Ten who is currently typing vigorously fast. **"Hmm, I think so?"**

So Taeyong really failed Ms. Song's class? Which is actually literature class that I'm good at?...... **"TEN! HOLY SHRIMP! I HAVE A PLAN!!"**

**"Oh god no. I haven't heard about it yet but I don't like it already."**

. ‧ • ˙ * ° * ˙ • ‧ . . ‧ • ˙ * ° * ˙ • ‧ . . ‧ • ˙ * ° * ˙ • ‧ . . ‧ • ˙

Location: Doyoung's room

. ‧ • ˙ * ° * ˙ • ‧ . . ‧ • ˙ * ° * ˙ • ‧ . . ‧ • ˙ * ° * ˙ • ‧ . . ‧ • ˙

Date: October 3 20XX

. ‧ • ˙ * ° * ˙ • ‧ . . ‧ • ˙ * ° * ˙ • ‧ . . ‧ • ˙ * ° * ˙ • ‧ . . ‧ • ˙

POV: Doyoung

. ‧ • ˙ * ° * ˙ • ‧ . . ‧ • ˙ * ° * ˙ • ‧ . . ‧ • ˙ * ° * ˙ • ‧ . . ‧ • ˙

Chapter: 3

. ‧ • ˙ * ° * ˙ • ‧ . . ‧ • ˙ * ° * ˙ • ‧ . . ‧ • ˙ * ° * ˙ • ‧ . . ‧ • ˙

I expeditiously change to my pajamas and cuddled my stuffies in the bed as I text Jaehyun. I flushed as he called me names again. These past 3 days, he found out that I get flustered easily. And found out that I like nicknames thus explain him calling me sweet and embarrassing names

_________________________________________________

Jung Jaehyunie 🍑დ   
+63927520163

___________________SMS/MMS___________________

03 OCT XX

Babe? Alr home?  
✔ Seen 22:13

Hi, Jungjae Jungjae Jung Jaehyunie!  
✔ Sent 22:34

  
Hey baby! jgh?  
✔ Seen 22:35

U really like my name dont u? lol  
✔ Seen 22:35

Yep! I took night classes and I also talked to a acquintance   
✔Sent 22:35  
Beats me, I really love your name!

✔ Sent 22:35

didnt know ur such a nerd. So cute.  
✔Seen 22:36  
I hope u will love not only my name  
✔Seen 22:36

Uhm....?  
✔ Sent 22:36

  
Not only my name, also my personality i mean  
✔ Seen 22:36

If you say sooo 🤭   
✔ Sent 22:37

  
u've becoming mischievous more and more :/  
✔ Seen 22:37

At least 'm not vexatious *giggles*  
✔ Sent 22:38

  
vexatious? Argh I rly rly wanna hug u rn babe ): ur so cute. I want to hug you tight ):  
✔ Seen 22:38

Mischievous in a displeasing way hehe. You're the cute one here! So soft. Please engulf me with your tight hug ❤❤❤  
✔ Sent 22:39

  
im willing to go and drive to u rn lol *hugs u tight*   
✔ Seen 22:39

no....NCT 127 dorm is hours away from here. >\\\\\<  
✔ Sent 22:40

  
idc. Aren't u tired?  
✔ Seen 22:40

A tiny teeny little bit but I don't wanna sleep :>  
✔ Sent 22:41

  
wanna call?  
✔ Seen 22:41

_________________________________________________

" **Oh my heavens above....of all things that he could ask, he's asking for a--for a-c-call?!"** I quickly messaged Ten to ask for help

_________________________________________________

My Thai friend😗  
+639696969696

___________________SMS/MMS___________________

03 OCT XX

Ten!! Still awake??? I need your help ASAP  
✔ Sent 22:43

  
Porn ad again?  
✔ Seen 22:45

No! Oh my giants.  
✔Sent 22:45  
Jaehyun is asking for a call!

✔ Sent 22:45

  
You.are.doomed. I will visit your grave once a while dont worry.

✔Seen 22:46

Help me!! I thought you're my friendd :((( pleaaasee pleasee tenniee :<<  
✔ Sent 22:46

I thought so too..  
✔ Seen 22:46

Just tell him an excuse. Although you're bad at it. Try acting cute. NOT EXCESSIVELY. I'm pretty sure he's whipped enough.  
✔ Seen 22:47

Are you sure....?  
✔ Sent 22:47

I don't think he will like my aegyo  
✔ Sent 22:48

And he might be disappointedddd  
✔ Sent 22:48

Ofc he will be disappointed. He must be so horny.  
✔ Seen 22:49  
N

  
o one likes your aegyo.  
✔ Seen 22:49

He's not horny!! He just want to talk!  
✔ Sent 22:50

  
You never know 👀  
✔ Seen 22:50

Hmp, thanks. Now resume your disgusting conversation with Johnny  
✔ Sent 22:51

  
How did you know?!?!  
✔ Seen 22:51  
STALKER OH MY GOSH  
✔ Seen 22:51

_________________________________________________

I didn't bother to reply and decided an excuse to say to Jaehyun. " **Oh my...I feel so guilty. I'm pretty sure he already heard Taeyong's voice. And there's no way in hades place that I can imitate his voice. But I don't know anyone who can imitate voice well....I think only Taeyong can do that. Its his voice anyways....and i'm too scared to ask him....I don't know what got into me earlier thay asked him to let me tutor him"**

_________________________________________________

Jung Jaehyunie 🍑დ   
+63927520163

___________________SMS/MMS___________________

03 OCT XX

wanna call?  
✔ Seen 22:41

Sowwy jae, I have a sore throat today ):  
✔ Sent 22:53

  
Rlly? Have u drink some meds alr?  
✔ Seen 22:54  
take care of urself bun  
✔ Seen 22:54

I will! 'm sorry *pouts*   
✔Sent 22:55

Its okay! Really. I'm more of worried now. Does it hurt?  
✔ Seen 22:56

Not that much....but I really really want to talk to you too but-- Waaaaaah 'm sorryy ㅠ ㅅ ㅠ  
✔Sent 22:56

Don't be sad baby, I'm really okay. We can just call after you got okay? Hm?  
✔Seen 22:57

Okay..:<  
✔ Sent 22:57

  
Its pretty late alr, u should sleep now love  
✔ Seen 22:57

Hmp. Okay, good night Jungjae Jungjae Jung Jaehyunie ❤  
✔ Sent 22:58

  
Good night baby sweet dreams😚  
✔ Seen 22:58

To you too ;)   
✔ Sent 22:58

  
Lets talk tomorrow hm? Sleep tight.  
Sent 22:59

I think I'm starting to love you...|

I think I'm starting to love|

I think I'm starting |

I think I'm|  
I think I fell for you already|  
_Saved as draft_

  
_________________________________________________


End file.
